In carrying out total knee arthroplasty it is necessary to cut both the distal femoral and proximal tibial bones to remove the surface of articulation therefrom. Such surgery is commonly required in degenerative bone disease of the joints or in chronic arthritis.
The major difficulty encountered with instrumentation presently available, and in the presently used methods, is that it is often very difficult to obtain precise flat bone cuts. For optimum functional performance and long term results cementable or cementless total knee replacement components demand precise flat bone cuts resulting in an even distribution of load at implant/bone interface. Almost all prior art systems provide for cuts to be made with a narrow oscillating saw blade over or through a metal jig. The flexibility of the blade allows the saw to deviate, often taking the path of least resistance when passing through sclerotic bone and resulting in inaccurate cuts or uneven surfaces.